This study evaluates two obstetrical instruments on human pregnant patients. Both instruments are non-invasive and offer tremendous advantages for following the progression of pregnancy. One device measures uterine contractility from electrodes, which are placed on the abdominal surface. The other device measures collagen content of the cervix during pregnancy. At present, we have no good objective devices to monitor the uterus or cervix during pregnancy.